Crossing The Line
by Hellkisses
Summary: After her mom remarried Clary already expected many things in her life to change. School rep, having to wait longer hours for the bathroom, getting used to a new dad but what she never ever expected in a million years...was to fall in love with her own step brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Clary, honey please stay still."

I flinched again as mom pulled yet another strand of hair into the braid. I looked in the mirror

and whined. I can't take this, I'm gonna turn bold! I'm 13 years old yet I look like I've had

freaking face lift!

I hissed and then huffed in annoyance, "I still don't get why I have to get all dressed to meet

your boyfriend's son..."

I heard her sigh as she grabbed another bag of pins, "Okay, first off honey he's not my

boyfriend, he's my fiance and I just want you to make a first good impression. Jace is a very

nice boy, all I want is for you two to get along. Besides, you always wanted a brother."

She let out a little giggle, "You even put it down on your Christmas list when you were 8."

I mumbled, "Yeah but I was talking about one that would come from you and daddy..."

I felt her hands freez and I didn't even need to turn around to know the expression she was

giving me.

Shit you ginger bimbo, what the hell's wrong with you?!

I swear sometimes I only realise what I've said after I've actually said it.

It's not like I have anything against Valentine, he's a great guy. Funny, handsome, smart,

good job that pays well and he's the first guy mom's ever loved since dad...I haven't seen her

so happy in years, there were moments where I forgot she could smile.

But everything was going too fast, only a year ago mom was at the New York art gallery

celebrating her new painting which had been put on display and she bumped into Valentine at

the party. 'Love at first sight' she said...cheesy but there you go.

Then he asked her out on a date only after 7 minutes of meeting her, then it wasn't long until

he started spending nights at our house and picking me up time to time from school. But he's

so sweet and cool, always playing magic tricks, cheesy jokes and renting old scifi

dvd's to

watch at the weekend...he just the kind of guy you couldn't hate no matter how much you

tried.

I finally turned around and when I saw the look on my mother's face my stomach turned.

Her lips slightly parted and her green eyes glistening with furrowed brows.

Suddenly frightened I knelt down in front of and held her arms, "I'm sorry...mommy, I'm so

sorry I didn't mean it...Valentine's great and I really like him, really. Just ignore what I said."

Sighing she gently raised her hand to wipe her eyes (even though no tears hardly came out)

and sniffed her nose slightly red. She then looked down at me from her chair and shook her

head, "Clary...how many times do I have to sorry?...I'm sorry of how close you were to him,

I'm sorry I tried to ignore the fact that he was having an affair behind my back in hope that it

woukd go away and...II'm

so sorry he left with that woman and never came back...but

Valentine...ever since your daddy I almost forgot what love even was...and he loves you

sweety, he really does and he cares about us so please...please just for me...try..."

My face softened as I pressed my lips togther in a hard line then nodded and she smiled in

relief then leaned down and kissed my head.

She put on a small smile then she sighed and gestured for me to get up, "You'll wrinkle your

dress."

I rolled my eyes then stood up stawkky. Exactly how can you wrinkle a green and pink dress

filled with ruffles?

She stood up then rearranged the finishing touches to my hair and I huffed crossing my arms.

She looked down at me and chuckled shaking her head, "Ou know Jace is only a year older

than you and he plays basketball, Valentine said he's top of his History class, maybe he could

help you out with your grades."

I puffed arrogantly, "Mom, you've only met him once."

"Once is enough to know that he'll be the perfect brother for you to have, the perfect brother

you deserve, besides he said he was looking forward to meeting his new babh sister."

I gave her a look, "Oh sure, those were the exact words that came out of his mouth..."

A brother...oh God...all mom has done all week is talk about how sweet and smart this Jace

kid is and blah blah blah. Yet I don't know a single thing about him. Hell, I don't even know

what he looks like, I mean what if we don't get along or he just puts that pretty boy act for his

dad then he turns out being a total dickhead...I can't stand the idea of having to share the

house with someone else and just let them into my life as if they were family...but for mom, I'd

crawl through hell just to make her happy.

Mom jumped when she heard the door bell rang and her eyes windened as she clapped a

hand over her chest, her breathing as heavy as a car engine.

"Okay...okay okay, that's them..." she then looked down at me and bit her lip.

"Please just try to be...nice?"

I sighed then held my hands up in defeat, "When Hell freezes over."

She gave me a typical motherly look then door bell rang again and she rearranged her hair

then looked at me almost panicked, "How do I look?"

I smiled then shook my head, "Beautiful as always."

She gave me a smile then took in a deep breath as she took my hand and led me out to the

living room.

Quickly making sure I looked okay she held my shoulders, "Wait here, okay?"

I nodded and she smiled then skidded to the hallway to answer and the door and I just stood

there looking like boo peep with my hands in my dress pockets.

I could hear her opening the door as I sat down on the couch boredly.

"Hi! So glad you guys could make it."

"You kidding? Of course! Oh, you look beautiful Joce."

I somewhat felt a little grossed out from hearing this old people lovey dovey crap, should feel

even more sorry for my future brother who has to watch them do it.

Oh crap...my future brother...the thought twisted my stomach and my breathing felt a little

damp.

"She's right in here."

Oh shit they're coming!

I quickly stood up and and stroked the skirt of my dress then stood up straight whikst biting

my tongue to keep in all the anger and anxiety.

Finally a giggling mom came into the living room with Valentine whose arm was around her

shoulder.

I cocked my head a bit to the side and there he was. What the hell?! I can't even see his face,

his damn hoodie is covering It! So whilst he gets to come here dressed up as a slob with his

headphones jammed in his ears whilst playing God knows what on his phone, I have to stand

here looking like freaking Stephen King's Carrie before she got dumped with blood?!

Asswhipe...

"Hey Clary."

I looked up at a smiling Valentine who was standing in front of me holding out his hand, I took

it and smiled back.

"Hey, Val."

He looked at my dress then chuckled, "Nice dress."

He winked and I giggled slightly, how could you ever hate this guy?

He then stood up and walked over to mom then shrugged, "Well um...there's someone I really

want you to meet Clary."

He turned around to look at his son who was still suffocating the keys of his Iphone and he

then sighed in exhaustion.

"Jace?"

Not having heard him, Valentine the slowly strolled towards his son and knelt down next to

him then took the middle piece of the of the headphones and pulled them out.

Jace then hisses and winced as he rubbed his ears yet still no face.

From his head position I could tell he was staring at Valentine who raised an eyebrow at him,

"Hoodie. Lost it. Now."

Huffing Jace then reached for his hoodie. As he began to pull it off I was prepared for what

hideous 14 year old was hiding under there. I could already picture it, black mohawk, pierced

lip, zits and...Oh my God...

After removing his hoodie he ran a single hand through his hair...his long, golden beautiful

hair which matched the colour of his eyes. Eyes which I couldn't stop staring at...

No, there's no way someone can be this...perfect

Standing up, Valentine then put a hand on his shoulder then gestured towards me, "Clary, this

is my son and your new brother, Jace."

Jace then looked up at his dad then back at me...oh God his eyes...

what the hell has gotten into you?!

My heart then jumped when he began to walk over to me. My chest tightened and my breath

felt as if it was shortening.

Stop it!

When he was finally standing in front of me he licked his dry lips then smiled and held out his

hand, "Hey."

For a moment I just stood there frozen and thinking back to him licking his lips...Oh his mouth,

his lips...

Stop!

Woah, what the hell? Something's happening...it was strange some sort of...throbbing

sensation between my legs and deep in my"

Clary?"

I snapped back into reality when I heard mom call my name and she was giving me a

concerned.

"Are you alright?"

My lips parted slightly then I looked back at Jace who looked confused with his hand still out.

Stuttering a bit I then reached out and took his hand.

"Hhi."

His smile came back and then his hand closed around mine as he shook and all of a sudden,

electricity shot through me.

The feeling of his warm hand...his golden halos burning into me and his smile...that mouth...

Oh God, the throbbing sensation's back...what is that?!

And why does it feel so...torturing good?

There was a sound rising from the back of my throat but I held my mouth tightly shut...Oh

God, what's happening to me?

I felt my cheeks burn and I flushed.

After he took back his hand he then nodded and I instinctively nodded back and he scratched

the back of his neck somewhat shyly, "I've always wanted a sister."

I was speechless then Valentine chuckled and hugged mom from behind, "Well there you go

then, a happy family already."

Jace looked at his dad and exchanged a laugh with him then turned back to men and

then...my what?

I frowned...my panties...they're wet...my legs feel tingly and my ovaries relieved.

My lips parted slightly in confusion as I looked down then my head shot back up when I felt

his hand on my shoulder.

He tilted his head to the side, "You okay?"

I stayed studying his eyes still recovering from the slow fading feeling down below.

He did this to you

Taking in a deep breath I then bit down on my lip and slowly nodded, "Yeah, thanks...Jace..."

**Okay so there's the prologue guys!**

**I promise I will post the next chapter tomorrow, cross my heart!**

**Please review lovelies!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**3 years later**

Sitting at the dinner table, I dunked my fork into a huge blob of cheese casserole and then I chewed.

I looked over at mom and Valentine who were in conversation about work and the weekend

and then...I looked at him.

I watched as my hot, sexy stepbrother flipped his strands of hair away from his glistening eyes

and the muscles of his mouth slowly chewing the casserole, his perfectly lined cheekbones

rising as he swallowed.

As I watched him I barely noticed the fork slipping out of my hand 'till I heard it clang on the

floor.

Blinking, I then looked down and closed my eyes and huffed, "Shit..."

"I'll get it."

I looked over at Jace surprised as he bended down then reached out for the fork and held it in

front of me with smug look on his face.

I looked over at mom and Valentine who were still in deep in conversation and I frowned then

looked back at Jace.

He raised an eyebrow and I felt myself flush then slowly I took the fork from his hand and felt

his fingers brush lightly against my knuckles which caused a shiver to run down my spine.

As my breath stuttered I quickly looked away from him then back down at my plate.

"Thank you..." It was so quiet it almost came in a whisper.

I could hear him smile as he put a hand on my back and gently stroked it.

"Don't worry."

As his hand made a circle on my spine I stared down at my plate with the fork shaking in my

shivering hand as I then felt his hand slowly travel down my back and now gripping my waist.

I gasped then looked over at him and he looked back at me with that golden smolder of his.

Flustered, I tried to say his name but I was frozen...I quickly looked back down at my plate

then back at mom who still chattered on.

As Jace's hand which was gripping my waist softened it then slowly stroked down to my

stomach and then my thigh until it reached...

My heart stopped when I felt the warm flesh of his fingers wrap around the strap of my blue

lace panties and as he they then began began to enter the fabric where my slick sex stayed

awaiting his touch and oh the throbbing was back.

"JJace"

"Shhh"

As he leaned in I felt his warm lips softly kissing the nape of my neck.

My mouth opened as a moan tried to find its way through but I quickly bit down on my lip and

held it in as I looked over at mom and Valentine in panic.

"JJace...

what are you?

Mom and Valentine are right thereah."

He groaned, "They're not even looking."

He was right, they were still talking...how are they not realising what's happening? He wasn't

exactly being discreet.

As his dug deeper into my neck I heard him whisper my name as my head slowly laid back

and hard rapid breathing emerged from my mouth.

His index finger had now found it's way into my sex and I bit down on my lip, closing my eyes

hard.

Don't scream, just keep it in. Hang in there!

Oh no his finger above myI

whimpered, "Jace"

His tongue then seductively licked all the way up to my neck til his mouth reached my ear and

I could feel his warm breath breathing down my neck causing the hairs on it to prickle.

Oh dear God, please.

Grabbing the sides of my, I felt him biting my earlobe he then whispered, "Wake up, Clary."

And finally his index finger reflexed against it and just like that I moaned to the ceilings as I felt

myself be released.

Gasping, my eyes flew wide open as I sat up on my bed completely flustered with my bed hair

plastered to my sweaty head and shoulders.

The 5th night now I've dreamt that dream...that beautiful tutoring dream.

I heard my mom yell from the downstairs kitchen, "Clary! You awake?!"

Trying to catch my breath I slowly closed my eyes and gulped, "Yeah!"

"Okay, well hurry up babe!"

Sighing I leaned my head against the cool wall as I felt the warm sweat run down my neck to

in between my breasts. I licked over my dry lips and rubbed my eyes when I leaned forward

and pulled my sheet off my bed and was greeted by the small wet patch in both my bed and

my pajama bottoms.

Damn it, not again.

After changing the sheets again and putting the used ones in the purple basket in my room I

heard Iphone ring its annoying ping and I unplugged it from its charger on my nightstand and

read the message.

It was from my best friend Isabelle, trust her to wake up at freaking 7:00 AM in the morning.

**Izzy:**

**Hey babe! Pick u up at 8, K?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Clary:**

**K, XOXO**

Throwing my phone onto the bed I then groaned in exhaustion as I leaned against the door

and stared at my bed.

What I wouldn't do to share it with him...

I blinked to my own surprise. What the hell is wrong with me? He's my brother, my step

brother! There could never be anything else, no way no how.

Trying to shake the thought out of my head I then opened my bedroom door and headed

towards the bathroom.

Walking down the upstairs corridor I could hear mom and Valentine downstairs talking, the

smell of burnt bacon made my nose twitch. I looked over at the wall a saw a picture frame of

mom and Valentine's wedding. That was a fun day, they decides to get married outside at the

church garden but it began to rain and even though mom's hair and dress went dump and

Valentine's suit wrinkled they just laughed at it and decided to get married there anyway, they

were in the paper for a week for known as the It's raining newlyweds.

In the picture Valentine was holding mom, looking at her lovingly whilst Jace and I stood in

front in them with our little childish grins. Jace had an arm around me and Valentine had

asked if I was feeling sick cos my face had gone red, I said it was probably just because of

the rain...

Distracted by the memory I felt myself bump right into someone as I let out an 'Oof' sound.

Shaking my head then looking up I flushed when I came face to face with Jace who had just

come out of the bathroom.

He was shirtless in boxers and he still had his bed hair, he never really comned his hair (Not

that he needed to) the ruffy and messy wild dou suited him. Over the years that they lived

here, most weekends Jace and his dad would go out to the gym for 2 hours a day and by

looking at his hard muscle structure it was really paying off.

"Shit sorry, you okay Clare?"

My lips parted slightly and I simply nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I

was going."

He chuckled, "I kind of noticed."

Calm down Clary, just stay calm.

How can I when he's standing in front of me with that bare chest and those hypnotic eyes?

The silence between us was becoming a bit awkward then Jace broke it, "Well I gotta go get

dressed, uh," he then gestured towards the bathroom, "It's all yours."

I nodded looking down shyly, "Thanks."

I can barely look at him after that dream...Oh God, if he knew

Smiling slightly he then turned around headed towards his room and I stayed watching him.

After closing the door to the bathroom I felt my body temperature rise as I quickly turned on

the tap and splashed cold water over my face.

Laying my head back and taking in a deep breath then grabbed my toothbrush and

toothpaste.

Brushing my teeth I heard Valentine yell this time, "Jace! Don't forget about basketball

practice today!"

He yelled back, "Got it!"

Holding back my hair I then spat out my toothpaste into the tap then drank a cold glass of

water. Sighing in relief I then left the bathroom and as I shut the door I heard Jace's voice,

he'd forgotten to close his door.

"Cami, I wish I could, but I told you I got practice today."

Ugh, he was on the phone with Camille. Unbelievable, they started dating about 2 months

ago ever since she kissed him randomly after he won last years basketball game and became

captain of the team. It was the stereotypical high school relationship between caption of the

basketball team and the head cheerleader.

As much as I honestly hated the fake and trampy slut which was Jace's girlfriend...I did envy

her because she had something that I didn't, and she didn't even realise how lucky she was to

have it.

After buttoning my whitish grey jeans I looked into the long slender mirror hanging on the back

of my door and saw my short flat chested reflection and I huffed.

Even with my tight white tank top and cashmere grey scarf I was still as flat as a pancake.

I then rearranged my hair in front of the mirror and I was accustomed by the daily teenage

wild child in my reflection, all round face, green eyes and freckles.

Definitely not something he would go for...

What the hell is wrong with you?! You should think of him that way, stop it!

After giving up with with my curls I then checked the time on my phone. Shit! 7:56 already?!

Cursing under my breath I then quickly put my phone in my pocket and and grabbed my bag

then jolted down the stairs.

Reaching the kitchen where mom was and Valentine were sitting at the table chatting, I then

grabbed some bread.

My mom frowned, "Clary, you're gonna be late."

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm leaving now."

I then grabbed a piece of slightly burnt bacon and wrapped it into my bread then quickly

kissed my mom on the cheek and waved at Valentine, "See ya!"

Valentine replied, "Have a good day, Kiddo!"

When I burst out the door and reached the front porch I came to a stop when I saw Jace

standing next to his motorbike untying the strap to his helmet. God, he was gorgeous.

Seeing me come down the steps he smiled and waved, "Hey!"

I gulped then shyly waved back, "Hi."

When I was only a couple of feet away from him he ran a hand through his golden and I

flushed. He was wearing the same jeans as yesterday with a boring old white shirt which was

slightly salvaged by his 'manly' brown leather jacket.

"You need a ride?"

Speechless I then looked at the road when I saw Isabelle's red mercedes show up and I

looked back at him and shook my head, "I'm good, thanks."

Looking behind him he then looked back at me and nodded, "K, see ya Clare."

Oh Jace...

Hearing Isabelle honk the horn to her car I jumped alp little then gave an awkward smile and

walked towards the car.

Just when I was about to open the car door I heard Jace yell my name and I turned around.

He was sitting on the seat of his book and he yelled over the engine, "You showing up for my

basketball practice later on?"

Oh crap...

Without knowing what to say I began to stutter, "Um, II

uh..."

His arched his eyebrows then shrugged "I mean, you don't have to."

Taken aback by his wondering gaze I heard Isabelle yell my name then I looked over at Jace

who wouldn't stop looking at me with that face..that god damn sexy face.

I sighed then smiled slightly, "Sure, I'll be there!"

Grinning he then put on his helmet, "You're the best, Clary!"

Yeah sure...

With that final word his engine roared as he drove away down the street and I sighed

watching him go.

You shouldn't be doing this...he's your brother

No he isn't!

It counts

No it doesn't, just shut up!

Hearing the horn of Isabelle's car again I jumped then looked into her window and saw her

lower her dark shades as she gave me a wry look, "Take your time, why don't you."

Giving her a small glare I then opened the car door and slid in shotgun.

Whilst driving down the road I turned around and frowned at the empty seats, "Where's Alec?"

"He woke up an hour early today, something about a breakfast club."

I blinked, "Breakfast club?"

Izzy smirked, "Yeah I didn't buy it either. He's been acting so weird lately, well more than

usual and always trying to find an excuse to get to school early. Even last week he had a cold

but he still said he wanted to go to school anyway."

As I thought of her words for a moment, realisation hit my face, "You think he might like

someone?"

She shrugged, "I don't know but he does then that's great! I mean he's never really dated

anyone ever and you know he's always been the shy kind of guy who doesn't really like to

'socialise' that much."

I felt a sneaky grin quirk up the sides of my mouth and I nodded, "Well I think it's nice. Alec's

sweet and super cute, it's good he's finally putting himself out there."

"Well at least someone is."

She muttered under her breath and I gave her a look.

"Iz, come on not this again."

"Yes this again. Fucking hell Clary you're a 16 year old virgin, it's time for you to put out and

start partying like a real teenager!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well excuse me, not all of us popped our cherry when we were 15."

"Yeah but at least I have a boyfriend." She served back and I sighed. Me, Isabelle and Simon

were best friends ever since 8th grade, the popular model figure, the dungeons and dragons

geek and the midget.

At first in our relationship it was kind of clear to see that Simon first had a crush on me but

that obviously stopped after Christmas last year when Izzy kissed Simon under the mistletoe

and they've been the cutest couple I've known ever since.

She huffed hastily, "Why don't you just find a guy, Clary?"

Because the one I want is the one I can never have...

Parking the car at the school parking lot, we both got out and Isabelle got out a hand mirror

and rosemary lip gloss from her bag and she applied the finishing touches to her makeup.

I flinched at the sun and blocked it with my hand, "Why do you have to keep applying that

stuff every 5 seconds?"

Pouting her lips at the mirror, Isabelle then looked over at me and raised her eyebrows, "Want

some?"

I chuckled, "Not even if you paid me a million dollars."

Smiling we then wrapped arms and walked towards the doors.

"Hey baby!" Izzy yelled and she spotted Simon and Alec talking near their lockers.

Seeing her, Simon smiled and she ran into his arms as he pushed her against his locker and

they began to make out maliciously.

Exchanging an uncomfortable look with Alec who was wearing a simple pair of black jeans

with a dark blue sweater which matched his eyes.

Pecking each others lips flirtingly Simon then looked other at me and smiled, "Hi."

I giggled and waved, "Hi."

Isabelle then looked over at her brother and punched his arm and he hissed.

"Ow! What the f"

"Breakfast club my ass, Alec. Why did you really wanna come in early?"

Rubbing his arm Alec then muttered under his breath, "Bitch..."

Her eyes widened and she screeched, "What was that?!'

"Nothing!"

I couldn't help but smile slightly.

Simon then sighed in exhaustion, "Guys, come on."

"Hey Clary."

Hearing the familiar voice I turned around and blinked in surprise.

"Oh, hey Jonathan."

He smiled slightly as he held out my Biology, "You left in class yesterday."

Shyly I took it then looked up at him and nodded, "Thanks."

He smiled again, he had a nice smile. In fact he had a nice everything. He was a good looking

guy and well built but he also had a rep. And not a very good one. He was transferred to this

school last year because he broke his teachers wrist in his last one. He was always getting

into fights and stealing dudes girlfriends not that I had any trouble with him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Not realising Isabelle was standing next to me I looked over at Jonathan who grinned at her in

amusement, "Get over yourself barbie, I was talking to her not you."

Shit, before she started dating Simon, Isabelle and Jonathan had a little thing for about 3

weeks until he cheated on her with Aline Penhallow on her birthday, in her house.

Simon then joined in, "Look Jonathan, just get lost okay?"

Putting up his hands in defence he smirked, "Fine I'll go." He then looked at Simon eye to eye,

"You know I feel sorry for you Simon, having to put up with some spoilt brat who can't even

put out."

Isabelle glared at him, "Asshole."

He smiled and turned away, "Skank ass hoe."

Isabelle's teeth then gritted, "Oh are you fucking kidding me?!"

She was just about to lunge for him when both and Alec and Simon held her back, looking

back at her, Jonathan laughed shaking his head as he walked away.

"Iz! Cool it down!" Alec yelled as he grabbed his sister by the shoulders and held her still.

Pressing her lines together in a hard line she glared back at Jonathan then sighed and shook

her head as Simon hugged her.

I bit down on my lip watching her as I leaned against the lockers. Oh Iz.

Rubbing her shoulder Alec then appeared to be frowning at something behind me and shook

his head dismissively, "Well that's a sight for sore eyes."

Confused I turned around and what I saw made my stomach turn.

It was Jace who was leaning against the lockers with Camille leaning against him with her

arms wrapped around him and his hands around her waist as they were both locked in a

vigorous kiss.

My lips parted slightly as I saw Jace smile at her and when I heard her giggle I turned away.

"You going to Jace's basketball practice this morning?" Simon asked and I looked at him

blankly, "Why?"

"Cos he's your brother." Alec pointed out and I glared slightly.

"Stepbrother..."

Seeming a little surprised Alec, Izzy and Simon all stared at me and then I looked down,

"Maybe, I dunno."

As the bell rang I looked around as everyone began to head for their classes including Jace

who had his arm around Camille as they head towards the science lab.

Then we headed towards English.

As I gazed outside the window whilst chewing the end of my pencil all I could think about was

seeing them kiss in the hallway like that. That kind of kiss was the kiss a boy would give a girl

because of how beautiful he thought she was and lucky he thought he was. The kind of kiss a

girl would give to a boy to show off and to hope for something a little extra later. But it wasn't

the kind of kiss you gave to someone you loved, it was so far from that, nowhere near. Then

again that's coming from someone who has never had her first kiss and reads cheesy love

novels online everyday.

But mostly this is coming from someone who can't even look at the boy she loves in the eye

without almost having a heart attack from how beautiful he was, a girl who had her very first

orgasm when she was 13 because of him and a girl who has erotic dreams about him every

single night...the girl who fell for her own stepbrother.

Stupid girl.

"Clarissa?"

I snapped back into reality when I heard my English teacher call my name all the way from his

desk which he was sitting on. Surprised I looked around and everyone was staring at me

including Simon who frowned in confusion.

Shit

I licked over my dry lips and sighed, "Um ssorry

Mr Bane."

Magnus Bane who taught us English transferred to our high school about 3 months ago

Indonesia. He was quite young really, only 25 years old and God was he hot. We had more

girls in this class than boys, coincidence? I think not. The thing about him was that he was so

hot that he didn't even need to try to show it.

He sat on his desk wearing simple black jeans and a plain white shirt with no tie and the

sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

He smirked slightly, "If you're done with your daydreaming, could you give me answer,

please?"

I raised my eyebrows and pouted my lips awkwardly, "Uh..."

Chuckling he then repeated it, "Why do you think the Woman in Black is in so much agony?"

I thought for a moment, "Because of her son. Since she was too unfit to take care of him she

had to watch her sister raise him for her and then after watching him die when no one tried to

save him. She's in agony because she wants something she knows she can never have."

How I know the feeling...

Nodding he smiled, "Perfect."

As the bell rang everyone stood up and began to put on their jackets and grab their bags. Mr

Bane stood up, "Okay guys, remember I want a 2000 word review on this book on my desk by

tomorrow, anybody who does not do so will get a detention."

And with that final word he began to pack papers into his briefcase.

Walking out of the classroom Simon grabbed my arm and whispered, "What was that all

about?"

I bit down on my lip then shrugged, "Nothing, I was just tired."

Seeming not to have bought that excuse he looked at me with somewhat concern and then

his attention drew to a group of girls who were screeching.

"Come on, Jace's game is about to start!"

"He's so hot!"

Shit! Jace's basketball practice!

I then shrugged off Simon's hand and ran threw the crowd down the hallway and to the doors

of the gym. Trying to squeeze threw a pack of screaming teenage girls I felt Simon behind me

teying to push them apart. Finally reaching the front I steadid myself then got up on my tiptoes

til I finally spotted Jace on the court who was dribbling the ball to avoid another player.

Simon yelled over all the screams, "Where's Camille?!"

I blinked then looked around but I couldn't see her.

Some girlfriend...

When Jace finalky threw the ball into the hoop all the girls began to jump and scream stuff

like,

GO JACE

YOU'RE THE BEST

I LOVE YOU

And yada dada dada.

Seeing his fans Jace smirked as he flipped his sweaty hairs away from his eyes and then

gave them a flirtiscious wave and the screams got louder.

Seeing him like this, that cold sneaky smirk, running his hand threw his wet hair constantly all

that hot sweat running down his body making his slight tan glisten, I felt something in my

chest tighten.

I then gasped when some girl accidently spilled her drink on my shirt and it went orange,

"Shit!"

The girl was Maia Roberts who I sat next to in History. Her jaw dropped and she looked at me

sympathetically, "Holy shit, Clary I'm so so sorry!"

"You okay?" Simon yelles and I sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine!"

Maia apologised again, "Are you sure?!"

I shook my head and smiled, "Yeah don't worrt about it, I hated this top anyway!"

She bit down on her lip and I looked over at Simon, "I'm just gonna go clean up, I'll be back in

a sec!"

Simon nodded then I turned around and once again squeezed my way out of the crowd and

when I finalky reached the end which led to the corridor I tripped over onto my knees then I

sighed and got back up.

Reaching the girls bathroom I opened the door then walked in, it seemed empty. Walking

towards the sinks I turned on one of the taps and began to wipe my shirt, shit orange soda.

Scrubbing I then blinked when I heard giggling and I turned around a gucci bag hanging

outside one of the bathroom stalls. Frowning I listened more carefully then I heard a grunt...a

male grunt. My jaw dropped when I realised what was going on in there. The giggling, the

moaning, the rapid breathing and the constant knocking...

Holy shit! This is awkward, have they never heard of bedrooms?

Turning off the tap I quickly knelt down to pick up my bag and my heart stopped when I heard

the door open.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes cursing under my breath.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

I then slowly stood up and when I saw the two people standing behind me int he reflection of

the bathroom mirror my jaw dropped.

Jonathan and...Camille?!

**Okay so there it is guys, sort it's a bit cheesy and boring**

**I promise I'll try to update soon!**

**Please review yall!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p>I stay staring at the both of them in utter shock for what feels like hours. Jonathan...and<p>

Camille.

Camille and Jonathan.

I honestly don't know why I'm so surprised, Camille has the words, "Ready to fuck" written all

over her trampy body. I guess it's more the idea of someone cheating on Jace...why would

anyone cheat on somebody so...perfect?

Jonathan whose stood shirtless with the zip of his jeans undone licks over his dry lips a little

nervously though clearly no guilt in his face. Camille however was looking down awkwardly

with her blonde curls in knots, her red lipstick smudged whilst zipping up her yellow top

forgetting to put on her bra. And her charm that Jace gave her last Christmas was gone.

Slowly I folded my arms then looked at both of them un approvingly as Jonathan broke the

awkward silence, "Well...talk about awkward."

Camille then slapped his chest and gave him a small glare. Getting the message he then

tugged on his shirt and grabbed his bag making his way to the door.

"Later, Clary." He gave me a small friendly wave before leaving...what an arrogant prick.

My glare then turned back to Camille who was fixing her hair nervously then she made an

attempt a bright smile, "Hi Carrie, how you doing?"

I frowned, "Clary." I corrected...blonde bimbo.

This is so sad, she's never even bothered to talk to me before and now that I've caught her

red handed she's trying to suck up to me...pathetic.

She blinked then chuckled softly, "Right, sorry simple mistake...," she then looked down at her

twiddling fingers, "everyone makes them..."

Oh please don't tell me she's trying to play the victim! Doesn't the little tramp have any

shame?

Seeing my unimpressed expression she then sighed and tried another excuse, "You know me

and Jonathan...we really weren't!" She licked her dry lips in panic, "He was just helping me

look for my contacts."

My jaw dropped, "Where? In your vagina?"

Her lips then parted in shock and she blinked a couple of times. She's speechless, good.

She then huffed chewing on her bottom lip, "Look...there's no need for Jace to know about

this...it was just a little slip."

I scoff unamusingly, "A little slip?!," I shook my head, "You know..."

I couldn't be bothered to finish my sentence, the idea of having to stand here and look at the

spiteful cow made my stomach turn. I shook my head dismissively and after picking up my

bag, I felt her grab me by the arm which made gasp slightly as I was suddenly taken aback by

her cold monstrous glare.

She hissed, "Look little girl, if you even dare say a word about this to your brother "

"Stepbrother..." I scowl and her teeth grit, there's the Camille I know and hate.I suddenly yelp slightly when I feel her long sharp nails dig into my arm, "I will fucking break

your neck and make sure that the next time you come out of the hospital...it will be in a

wheelchair."

My eyes widened a bit in horror when I realised that she was actually serious. She's hurt girls

before, or gotten other people to do it for her, the chic is seriously fucked up.

Hearing the bell we both looked up then she glared down at me and released my arm as she

picked up her bag, gave a me a bitchy air kiss and strolled out of the bathroom.

I stayed there for a long moment trying to soak up what had just happened...I look in the

mirror to the I'm as white as a ghost and my lips are slightly parted.

I hate her...I fucking hate the bitch and now she's given me even more reason to hate her. If I

hadn't stood there like a helpless puppy then I would have rang her neck like the whiney

chicken she is. But what really tightens my chest is...Jace...the thought of him not knowing,

the thought of how much he genuinely likes her...god knows why.

Snapping back into reality I go over to the tap and see that the orange stain is still there but I

really can't be bothered with with now.

I take some water into my hands and then splash some cold water over my flustered face

whilst taking in three deep breaths.

When I leave the bathroom I'm met by dozens of students pushing and shoving to class and

whilst trying to make my way through I stop when I see the one thing that makes my skin

crawl.

Camille screeching as she runs up to Jace who is still in his uniform filled with sweat as he

grabs her by the waist, spins her around and kisses her. I feel something knot in my stomach

and I quickly brush away a tear from my eye as I head to next class.

Sitting in Maths, I couldn't stop wincing and rubbing my arm. It hurt...like some kind of flowing

sting at the bone. Though it didn't sting as much as when seeing that two faced whore

prancing around with Jace after what she had done...the nerve of the cow. I can't believe it. If

I was dating him then...What am I even thinking? This is my stepbrother and I'm only

concerned for him as his sister...yeah...that's all.

Ow! I flinch squeezing my eyes shut as I feel a jolt of pain sting my arm again and I grasp it

tightly, what the hell is wrong with me.

"Clarissa?"

My head shoots up when I see my math teacher Miss Graymark leaning over my desk with a

concerned look on her face. She tutored in me maths when I started my first year here, I liked

her very much.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Her voice is sweet and caring. Luckily all the other kids are

deep in chatter whilst pretending to work so no ones staring at us.

I try my best to put on a simple smile, "Yes Miss, I'm fine really, I just...ah!" I hiss through my

teeth as an even bigger sting jolts through my bone and then my teacher looks suddenly

worried.

"Is there something wrong with your arm?"I grasp it tighter than bite down on my lip hard trying to contain myself from swearing from the

pain. Fuck it hurts.

She then took in a deep breath and held my hand, "Let me check, sweetheart."

"I'm fine, really."

But she was already folding up the sleeve to my sweater and then gasped with eyes wide in

horror when she saw what was underneath it.

The part of my arm was covered by nail bites which were turning into a redish purple with

some of the veins beneath my skin visibly surrounding it.

She clapped a hand over her mouth, "What happened to you?"

I frowned at the gruesome bruises on my skin then realisation hit my face when I remembered

my little argument with Camille in the bathroom and her digging her nails into my flesh when

she grabbed my arm.

I flinch again then smile, "I um...don't remember."

She frowns unconvincingly then again it wasn't such a good excuse so I don't blame her, but

obviously I can't tell the truth...

Flinching again I then feel her hand on my shoulder and I look up at her.

"Why don't you wait outside for a minute, and I'll call the nurse to check it out?"

I bit on my lip slightly wincing, I can't because then they'll ask me how I got it. Which would

lead to how I got it which would then lead me into a freaking wheelchair. But fuck it hurts like a

bitch.

I slowly nod and she moves allowing me to make my way out of the classroom still gripping

my arm.

I sat down on the hallway bench holding back tiny winces. God, trust the tramp to at least

leave me with a simple warning...

"Clarissa?"

I looked to the side seeing Mr Bane walk down the corridor holding his brief case over his

broad shoulder.

"Oh, hi."

He then stops in front of me and kneels down, "What's wrong? Did you get in trouble?"

I smile slightly seeing his surprised expression. Even though I did chatter once in a while

during lessons, I wasn't the kind to get detentions or be sent out of the classroom.

I chuckle slightly shaking my head, "No don't worry, still the golden child." I tease and he

sighs in relief then smiles.

"So why are you out here?"

I flinch feeling another jolt then slowly show him the bruise. He stared at it for a long moment

in both shock and disgust. I looked down at it, it was really revolting. I pulled my sleeve down

and sighed then he blinked a couple of times still in shock, "How the hell did...I mean...are you

okay?"

I smile softly nod, though I'm really not.

"Clarissa Fray?"

We both look up when we see a short woman with small glasses and a long brown skirt stood

outside the infirmary room."Would you like to come in?" Her voice is sweet and high pitched, reminds me of Snow

White, she's so short and chubby it's cute.

I nod simply and she smiles gesturing for me to go in and I quickly give Mr Bane a smile with

a nod then I stand up and go in.

"Well," she says with a pencil in her mouth whilst finishing up my last layer of bandages, "you

haven't broken your arm, it's just a small sprain, you'll feel better by tomorrow."

She then ties up the knot and I flinch slightly then she smiles, "Sorry."

I smile back then shake my head, "It's fine...thanks."

She nods then gets a piece of paper and starts writing something but keeps looking up at my

arm curiously.

"Clarissa..."

"Hm?"

She bites down on her lip, "How exactly did that happen to you?"

I then blink speechless, "Um..."

I jump slightly when I see the door burst open and hitting the wall but then my heart jumps

after seeing who's stood behind it.

"Jace?"

He looks worried and flushed, he'd changed out of his basketball get up and was now wearing

his previous clothes from this morning his hair a wild mess from tryouts. He looked beautiful

like always.

He then looks down at me and at my arm then walks towards me with a confused expression

mixed with concern, "You okay?"

He asks whilst sitting down on the chair opposite me and my lips part slightly as I hear just

how worried he is...about me

"How did you know ?"

"Mr Bane," he interrupted, "Called me in the locker rooms."

I then blush slightly, shit that's embarrassing, why did he feel the need to call Jace in the

locker room of all places...

He licks over his lips then looks at me through his long golden fringe, "Can I?"

I look down seeing his hand about to reach mine and I flush then slowly nod.

His hand reached for my arm and gently he ran his fingers over the bandages whilst studying

it, all the while sending shivers to shock through me.

He sighed and shook his head, "What the hell happened to you, Clar?"

My lips part slightly when I don't know what to say. Oh well let's see here, I went to go clean

my top which is now ruined then I walk in to find your girlfriend doing the dance with no pants

with Jonathan then the sour faced cow threatened to put me in the Goddamn hospital and...

"I must have fell and scratched myself whilst trying to watch your game." I say instead my

voice cool and sure.

Jace frowned and I bit down on my lip studying his beautiful face. The sweat and steam from

the shower rooms had caused the ends of his hairs to curl and I could make out slight sweat

patches on his white shirt. It was so hot.

"Aw, you poor thing."When I followed the voice which led to the door my face instantly turned cold hard ice.

I glared as Camille leaned against the doorframe watching us carelessly. The bitch, she

knows she did this to me.

Jace turned his head to look at her and sighed, "Hey babe, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure Cory was okay."

"You mean Clary." This time it was the nurse who corrected her, Camille made ohSillyMe

giggle and I rolled my eyes.

The nurse frowned a bit then turned to me with a sweet smile, "Well Clary do you want me to

call your mother to take me home?"

"No." Jace answered instead and I blinked in surprise.

"I'll take her." He then looked over at me with seriousness and slight smirk quirking up the

corner of his mouth, it made me blush.

"Is your arm okay enough to hold onto my bike?"

I bit down on my lip and nodded. It probably isn't, it hurts like hell but him being so worried

about me...

He smirked then looked up at the nurse, "Thanks."

She smiled and him and nodded then Jace stood up and held his hand out to me.

I blinked in confusion and he chuckled, "Your other arm, obviously."

I took in a deep breath then curled my fingers around his slender tanned hand and shivered.

After a moment of awkward silence I then stood up and flinched slightly then Jace brought his

head down so his eyes were the same level as mine, "You okay?"

My lips part slightly when I feel those beautiful golden eyes burn right through me like a fiery

glaze. The moment is short lived when I see Camille biting down on her tongue with an

amused glare as she shook her head and all I could think of is how much I want to tell Jace

how much of a cheating slut she is...though I feel I've been warned more than enough.

Reaching outside, Jace had offered for me to put my arm around him for support but I'm

pretty sure if I do then I collapse on the spot.

"You sure?" He asks caringly as he offers his shoulder to me once again and I freeze. He's

being so kind and caring...of course since I'm his "little sister" he always looked out for

me...he really shouldn't, it only makes me want him more.

I see him raise an eyebrow then I turn my head over to Camille who's glaring at both of us

with her arms crossed over her chest. She's pissed, super pissed and...I feel myself smile. Oh

my god, I love this! I love how angry and pissed she is especially after what the bitch did to

me and Jace.

I feel my smile turn into a grin as I then slowly raised my arm reaching for his shoulder but he

took my hand and pulled it over and around his shoulder for me. Oh God...I flush...the

throbbing...oh God no,go away, go away.

He smirks then we take steady steps heading for his bike by the gates, an angry Camille

following us the entire way. I try to hold back my laughter.

"Clary?"

I turn my head to the side to see Jonathan packing some books and booze into the trunk of

his volvo, his frown confused. Jace stops and then I simply stare at Jonathan. God, he justslept with Jace's girlfriend yet I can't seem to find myself angry with him, I'm pissed to hell at

Camille obviously but there's simply no remorse against him. In fact...I'm quite grateful.

I smile slightly and flick my hand, " Hiya."

His frown deepens, "Are you okay?"

I hear Jace scoff, he didn't like Jonathan either and I'm sure he wouldn't hate him less if he

knew he was getting it on with his girlfriend.

I shake my head, "Yeah I'm good, thanks."

He walks up to us then catches Camille's gaze and awkwardly pouts his lips then looks back

at me and blinks when he catches sight of my bandage.

"What happened to your arm?"

I look over at it then I look over at Camille who cocks her head to the side knowingly and I

look back at and his face finally reaches realisation as he slowly nodded.

"Ditching, are we?"

I look over at Jace in surprise as he gives Jonathan a hateful glare. They never really got

along, not since they were 16 and Jonathan stole his girlfriend Lily then it was all just cats and

dogs. If only he knew what happened this time...

Jonathan shook his head at Jace, an amused smirk on his face, "Don't cry your eyes out

pretty boy, I just got into trouble for playing around with test tubes. But I'll be back tomorrow."

Yep, seems like something he'd do. He's going to get himself expelled someday and he just

really doesn't seem to care. I know he slept with Camille...but I don't really feel any hate

towards him, strange.

Before things got too far Jonathan nodded awkwardly before smirking at Jace, "See you

tomorrow, Sharpay."

Jace simply scoffed again shaking his head then Jonathan looked down at me a small and

sweet smile printed on his face, "Get better soon Clary."

I nod at him and give him a wave with my good hand, "Thanks."

He nods back at me and I catch him giving a small glance at Camille before turning around to

leave.

"Wow, wow, hold on a second." Jace ordered whilst frowning at his jacket.

Jonathan confused then turned around and Jace's head tilted slightly.

I blinked in confusion when he slowly began to remove my arm from his shoulder then slowly

walking towards him.

I felt Camille stand beside me as she too looked confused, "Jace?"

Jonathan stared at him a little uncomfortable when Jace stood in front of him still looking at

his jacket.

"Look blondie, it's not like these jackets are hard to buy you know."

I then frowned when I saw Jace reach into the pocket of Jonathan's jacket and pulling

something out then Jonathan's face falls when he sees what it is.

"Jace?" Camille tried again.

For some reason I began to feel my palms sweating when I noticed that Jace's shoulders

began to rise and fall heavily and slowly he turned around.

"Cami..." He whispered though there was a certain edge to his voice which made me slightly

he turned around there was a hard stern look on his face and slowly he held up his

hand, "Why the hell...does he have this?!"

Camille gasped when she saw that what he had removed from Jonathan's bag was in fact the

charm bracelet he'd given her.

Ah, so that's where it went...oh boy.

My lips part slightly and I look over at Camille who's close to tears whilst covering her mouth

with both hands. Try to lie your way out of this one...

Jace's grip around the bracelet tightened as he galred at her his teeth gritted, "Where were

you during my basketball try outs, Camille?"

Oh God, he knows...

She quickly shook her head, "I told you, I had an exam to study for!"

Seriously?

He shook his head then grabbed her by her arms tightly and my jaw dropped.

"Tell me the fucking truth Camille!" He roared and now his whole face was red and his hair

was all over the place. I'd never seen him like this and I didn't like it.

She burst out in tears, "I swear to God, Jace!"

His teeth gritted, "Stop. Lying!"

She cried even more then Jonathan spoke out.

"Okay look, this shit is between you guys aaaaand now I'm gonna go so,"

As he turned around to walk away Jace turned his angered glare to him before releasing his

grip on Camille then marching towards him and grabbed his shoulder turning him around then

punching him right in the face.

Camille screamed and I just stayed there staring in utter shock...he hit him! Jace hit Jonathan

right in the face! I knew that he was pissed but to hit him...Jace had never hit anyone for as

long as I've known him...what happened to him?

Jonathan fell to the ground on his hands and knees coughing slightly before spitting out blood.

Shit, he got him hard.

Jonathan looked up at him and his lips snarled back in a growl as he staggered back up to his

feet whilst wiping his bloody lip with the sleeve of his jacket. Jace glared at him panting

heavily as Jonathan grinned a terrifying and bloody grin, his teeth stained red.

The look caused a shiver to go down my spine and Camille cried some more, "Jace, please!"

He ignored her and his fists fingers curled into fists as Jonathan chuckled, "What's the matter

blondie? Can't handle the fact that your own girlfriend can't even keep her hands off the real

thing? Don't worry," he grinned, "I made sure she got it."

And with that Jace grabbed hold of his collar with one hand as the other flew back ready to

punch him again but Jonathan beat him to it when he grabbed hold of his shoulder and

punched him deep in the stomach causing Jace grunt loudly. Jesus fucking Christ!

Jace coughed as Jonathan grabbed his face and smiled, "Ready for some more, ball boy?"

Just when I knew how serious he was I was the one who spoke, "Jonathan!"

He blinked then looked at me confused Jace who was who was struggling to breathe also

turned his head and frowned at me.I gulped then continued, " Please just let him go! You're just gonna get yourself in even more

trouble!" It seemed like I was more worried about his ass than Jace's but I'll say anything to

keep him from getting his face pounded in.

Jonathan stared at me for a long and hard moment then he gave Jace a pitiful glare before

releasing him making him stumble on the ground. Camille quickly raced to him and kneeled

down next to him to check he was okay. Jonnathan just simply shook his head at Jace and

spat before walking off and into his car.

I sighed then joined Camille as she rubbed Jace's back whilst he inhaled and exhaled slowly

then looked up at both of us.

"Are you okay?" Camille leaned in to check his face but Jace simply frowned then shoved her

away before getting up wincing a bit, "Come on, Clary, let's go."

Once he was up I joined him then nodded as he wrapped my arm over his shoulder again and

we headed to his motorcycle completely ignoring Camille's yelling from behind.

I woke up and it was still night time. I blinked a bit before looking at my alarm clock which said

9:35 PM. Damn, I've been asleep for almost 6 hours now. Once we got home mom and

Valentine were already home after getting a call from the school. They both spoiled me with

hugs and remedies the moment we walked through the door but Jace however didn't say a

single thing and just stormed up to his room without even one single glance, I can still

remember jumping from how loud he slammed his door. He didn't come down for dinner and

didn't reply whenever Valentine would knock on his door. He'd been screwed up bad and to

think it's all because of that slutty stupid...

I sighed then slowly I got up wincing a bit from my arm. A new bandage was added before I

went to sleep, doctor said it should be fine in a couple of days, luckily cruella de vill didn't fully

damage me...not like she damaged Jace. The truth had to come out sooner or later...but

sooner almost got his ass kicked in the school parking lot. Hopefully those two won't bump

heads again...but school isn't that big to hide both of them.

Puffing I then leave my bedroom in my green tank top and blue shorts then I'm in the hallway.

I look around then frown when I hear sounds coming from downstairs. I look over at mom and

Valentine's room and I can see from the crack of the door that they're fast asleep but there

was one door that was wide open.

When I enter the living room it was dark, the only light coming from the TV and dull looking

Jace on the sofa looking at the screen. Seeing me come in he blinked, "Hey, did I wake you?"

He was definitely more calm now then he was before.

I shake my head, "I was already awake..."

He nodded then turned his head back to the TV and when I saw what he was watching I

frowned.

"Grease?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, it was on..."

My frown deepened, "I thought you hated Grease."

He shook his head, "Camille hated it...I've never even seen it."I notice the slight cold tone in his voice when he mentioned Camille's name and I sighed,

"Jace...I'm sorry?"

Am I? No, not really but it seems like the more sympathetic thing to say.

Jace smirks slightly then shakes his head and for some reason I flushed. Did I say something

funny?

"I know you hated her Clar," he looked at me, "she couldn't even get your name right."

I bite down on my lip and look down shyly. Busted.

He chuckles then leans back and pets on the couch gesturing for me to sit next to him.

Sheepishly I do.

When I sit on the couch I look up at Jace who's looking sternly at the TV then looks at me

from the corner of his eye.

I blush then look back at the TV knowing he's still looking at me.

"Clar?"

My heart jumps, oh god...

"Yeah?" It came out in a squeak.

"You knew...didn't you?"

I blink then slowly I look up at him to see him looking down at me with a curious expression.

Dammit...

I lick over my dry lips then I stutter, "I uh..."

He smirked slightly then shook his head looking back at the TV, "I could see it in your face

when I was yelling at Camille...you didn't surprised at all, didn't even say a word..."

I sighed, "I caught them in the bathrooms during your tryouts...I'm sorry..."

He frowned, "She told you not to say anything, didn't she?"

Told? More like threatened!

I nod slowly and he sighs then looks down at my arm and I can tell that he knows.

His jaw twitched slightly, "She hurt you..."

I blink a little worried then I shook my head, "I'm fine, really. It's not even damaged."

"Doesn't matter..." he whispered, "I swear to God if she wasn't a girl..."

I then stare at him in surprise by his words. If she wasn't a girl then he'd what? Beat her up

like he did with Jonathan? Now there's a lovely thought.

I bit down on my lip sheepishly, "Jace...look, about Jonathan "

He scoffed unamusingly, "Seems like all that guy can do is screw around the girls I care

about. Next it'll probably be you."

At that my eyes widen in horror and when he sees my expression he bursts out in laughter,

"I'm just kidding Clary, if that bastard ever tried anything on you then I'd break his face, you

know I would."

At that I'm speechless and then I feel myself flush again, my pulse quickening, "Yeah?"

He smiled at me, "You know I would," he then gently strokes the bottom of my curls whilst

studying my face sternly which I'm sure is as red as a tomato. Oh God the throbbing...cool it

down, Clary!

He finished, "You're my little sister and I care about you."

At that my lips part slightly and we stare at each other for an intense moment. Why did it hurt

when he said that?...I know why, I just don't want to say it, I simply can't bring myself sighs then leans back on the sofa and gently wraps his muscled arm around my shoulder

pulling me in to lie on him. Cautiously I do by lying my head on his broad chest a which I can

hear his heart beat. No one's heart beat like Jace's...

I then flush when I feel my heart beat so fast it's as if it'll give up on me in any minute and so

we just stayed here...in the silent embraced in each other watching the rest of the film.

It was the perfect moment but still...something about it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>So so sorry it took soooooo long guys! But I promise I'll update more often! Please<strong>

**review your thoughts ya'll!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
